


Good guys

by Servena



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Coping Mechanisms, Doc Roe Appreciation, Eating Together, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, POV Outsider, Protectiveness, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “Bit fussy, your medic, huh?”





	Good guys

“Bit fussy, your medic, huh?” a soldier from Dog Company says one afternoon as they’re sitting in front of an occupied hotel.

Bill Guarnere looks up from the food in his bowl (the cook has claimed it is vegetable soup, though anybody has yet to see a single vegetable). “Who, the Doc?” He follows the other’s gaze over to where their medic is checking out a scratch on Luz’ arm. It doesn’t look deep, but the Doc spreads a bit of sulfa over it and wraps it up nonetheless, before nodding to Luz and turning towards Private Marsh, who is limping slightly.

When Luz joins the others around the pot, Bill hands him a bowl of soup. “You gonna loose the arm?” he asks with a grin.

“Very funny”, Luz says as he gives the brown liquid a skeptical look before shrugging and shoving his spoon in to taste it. Then he pulls a face. “God, this is horrible.”

Bill nudges him with his elbow. “Don’t complain, eat your soup.”

“This ain’t soup, this is water filtered through the peel of old potatoes”, Luz mutters, but keeps eating anyway.

“I think the good Doc’s a bit on edge”, Perconte quips in on the previous conversation. “He almost jumped down Talbert’s throat when he didn’t want to show him a blister on his foot.”

“He just wants to make sure we’re all okay”, Bill says between two spoons full of soup.

“I don’t mind”, Luz says. “When he’s looked you over you know you’re really still in one piece.”

“Didn’t you know that before?” the soldier from Dog Company asks.

Luz scratches his head. “Oh, sometimes I ain’t sure.”

Bill sets his empts bowl aside. “Yeah, no complaining ‘bout the Doc, he’s the best damn medic we got. Not that Spina ain’t doing good work, but, you know.” All Easy Company men nod.

“You got any more of that?” Babe asks from behind.

“Trust me, you don’t want it”, Luz says as he puts his empty bowl down as well.

“You’re just saying that cause you’re wanting my share”, Babe says. “Move over.” He squeezes himself next to Luz onto the felled tree they’re using as a bench.

Bill fills another bowl. “Doc look you over yet?”

Babe accepts it gratefully and nods. “From head to toe. Told him I was fine, but he didn’t believe me.”

“Probably already knows that you’re one who gets themselves in trouble”, Bill says with a grin.

Babe just shows him his tongue. “I think it’s nice that he takes care of us like this. Makes me think of home.”

“Aww”, Bill says, which earns him a jab with an elbow, and some of the rest of the men chuckle.

“Should take care of himself, too, though”, Perconte says. “When was the last time anyone saw him sleep?” He looks around, but the others just shrug.

“He’s been pretty tense lately”, mutters Shifty, who hadn’t been saying much so far.

“Show me a man in this Company that ain’t been tense”, Bill says.

“I think this is as much for him as for us.” When everybody looks at him, Babe blushes slightly. “I mean, all this checking, it ain’t really necessary, but I think it calms him to see that we’re okay. More or less”, he adds with a glance at the bandage around Luz’ arm.

“Hell, if it’s like that, that I ain’t complaining next time he asks me to take off my boots”, Bill says.

“God, I hate that, it’s so goddamn cold!” Perconte complains.

“He just wants to make sure you don’t get trench foot!”

“Yeah, I know, but…”

They stop bickering when Babe gets up. “I’m getting him a bowl of soup, before you’re eating it all”, he announces. “Nobody touch my bowl while I’m gone.” He throws Luz a glance before turning around.

“Why you looking at me?” Luz yells after him.

“Cause I know you!”

“No goddamn trust in this company! – Hey, you need a radio operator?” he asks the Dog Company soldier.

“You ain’t going anywhere”, Bill says as he claps him on the shoulder. Then he watches as Babe hands the Doc the bowl of soup, noticing with satisfaction that he’s even managing to make him sit down for a minute.

Shifty’s been following his gaze. “He’s a good guy.”

Bill nods slowly. “Yeah. Yeah, he is.”


End file.
